Whiskey Kiss
by BlondieSheep
Summary: Hours after saving the O.Z. from the eternal eclipse, DG celebrates with a few too many sips of whiskey. What's Cain to do with a drunk princess? - DG/Cain One Shot


Disclaimer – Nothing is owned by me, not even the whiskey :-)

Whiskey Kiss  
A CainDG One-Shot  
By CKP

It was over. Finally, after many long annuals, it was all over. Wyatt Cain could barely believe that the Sorceress had finally been overthrown, and by her slipper of a younger sister. He glanced toward the stairs that led to the top of the tower, where the royal family was getting reacquainted, discussing their long ordeal, and deciding where to go from here. Though DG had protested, the Queen had dismissed all but her husband and daughters. Cain made sure loyal soldiers were guarding them and then had descended to see how Jeb and his men had made out in the battle.

DG and her family had been up there for two hours now. The Tin Man sat in a chair, facing the stairs, eager for any piece of news and, more importantly, to make sure the youngest princess was recovering from the battle. There was a clicking of claws across the stone floor and Cain looked down to see Tutor, in dog form, running down the hall. He paused in front of Cain and titled his head, the question obvious.

"Nothing yet, Pooch," Cain muttered. Toto huffed and then jumped into the Tin Man's lap. For a moment, he toyed with the thought of seeing how far the shapeshifter could be thrown but, when he shifted to wrap his arms around the dog's body, a sharp pain in his shoulder reminded him of his painful souvenir from the battle.

The two sat for several minutes before Toto lifted his head, ears perked toward the stairs. Cain followed his gaze and saw Raw, who Cain had sent up to make sure the royal family was well, descend. Toto jumped out of his lap and ran to meet Raw, with Cain just behind him. "What's going on up there?" the Tin Man asked the Viewer.

"DG not tell Raw," he answered. "DG say check Cain's wounds."

"Who told her I got shot?" Cain demanded in a whisper.

Raw smiled. "No one tell DG. DG just know. DG say Cain stupid enough to get hurt and not tell."

Cain had half a mind to storm up the stairs and explain to the princess that he didn't need anyone to baby him but Raw's hand on his arm stopped him. Reluctantly, he allowed himself to be pulled away, Toto following the pair. Raw brought him to one of the larger rooms that Jeb's rebels were using to rest and recuperate from the battle. Some were in worse shape than others and were being tended to by rebel doctors and freed Viewers. Most were gathered around fires made on the stone floor, for the tower was a very cold place.

The Viewer guided Cain to a fire where Glitch, Jeb, and a few other soldiers were seated. Jeb looked up when they wandered closer. "You're hurt." It wasn't a question.

"Bullet just grazed me," Cain growled as he took a seat and shed his jacket so Raw could examine the wound.

Glancing at the Tin Man's shoulder, Glitch flinched and looked away. "Wow, that's a lot of blood," he said. He looked again seconds later and shivered. "Oh yeah, way too much blood for me." Toto stretched out next to Glitch to warm his fur by the fire, not at all concerned about Tin Man's shoulder.

"Deep graze," Raw commented. He reached out to touch the wound and Cain hissed at the pain that pierced his shoulder.

He not-so-gently shoved the Viewer away. "You know what? It's not that bad. I can live with it. Come on, I'll take you to those who really need your healing."

Before he could stand, Toto jumped up, barking and wagging his tail like crazy. The group all looked to see DG walking through the crowds of rebels, searching for a familiar face. Toto's yapping got her attention and her face broke into a grin when she saw Cain and the others around the fire. She was still dressed in her clothes from the Other Side, which were torn and dirty after a week of travel. Her hair was loose down her back and looked in desperate need of a hairbrush. Yet, despite her worn appearance, the young princess seemed in bright spirits. "There you guys are. What's up?"

Glitch immediately threw his head back. "Well, the ceiling is in the way but I'd guess that the suns are going down and the stars coming out and-"

"I don't think she wanted a weather report," said Cain.

"Cain not want healing," Raw said.

Without hesitation, DG closed her hand around his other shoulder, holding him in place. "You're not going anywhere until Raw fixes that shoulder, Mr. Cain," she informed him in a no-nonsense tone.

Cain took a moment to glare up at the princess before he relaxed enough to let Raw come closer. The Viewer touched his shoulder and the pain increased tenfold. Grinding his teeth to keep from swearing, Cain wondered what the point of getting healed was when the healing hurt worse than the wound itself. He wouldn't bolt again but DG kept her hand firmly on his shoulder anyway. After a few moments, Raw pulled back. "Better now."

As Cain pulled his jacket back on, Jeb and his soldiers stood. "Sorry but we must check on the wounded." He led his men away, leaving DG, Cain, Glitch, and Raw sitting around the fire. Finally pulling her hand off Cain's shoulder, DG sat down next to the Tin Man, leaning her head against his arm and sighing deeply.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Just so tired," was DG's whispered answer.

"Come on, kid. You need to get up. A princess has to be strong and sturdy."

DG lifted her head and looked as though she were going to make a comeback. But then she closed her mouth and simply nodded. She sat up, stretching her arms high above her head and arching her back, reminding Cain of a cat waking from a nap. When she relaxed again, Toto jumped into her lap and DG let her hands fall onto his body, combing through fur and massaging muscles. Cain never thought he could ever be jealous of a dog but he nearly growled when he heard Toto sigh happily.

"So, what's going on upstairs?" Glitch's words from across the fire shook Cain from his thoughts of slow torture for the furry shapeshifter.

"Mother says we need to keep things low. We can't go around the O.Z., screaming that the Sorceress is gone and the Queen is back. So Az called all long-coat troops back to the tower. When they get here, they'll be disarmed and the situation explained to them. Once all the long-coats are on our side, we can come out of hiding."

Cain nodded. "Good plan."

"DG not like plan," Raw said, giving the princess a questioning glance.

"No, its not that I don't like it," DG defended. "It's just weird to know that, after a week of walking around the entire O.Z., we're going to be stuck in this tower for Lord-knows-how-long, waiting for all the long-coats to get here. It makes me feel… antsy, you know?

Cain knew the feeling. As a Tin Man, he moved around the O.Z. a great deal. It always felt a bit unnatural to stay in one place for more than a few days after spending weeks on horseback. "Understandable," he said to DG. "But the Queen is right. We're better off staying out of sight."

"Tower safe," Raw reassured DG.

Glitch laughed. "If it makes you feel any better, doll, I bet it won't go according to plan. We haven't had much luck this week!"

DG grinned and then turned her attention to Cain. "Looks like you're stuck with us for a little while longer," she said.

Cain dropped his head, as though this was the worst news he'd ever heard. "That's going to be the world's longest headache."

The group laughed and Cain couldn't help but smile when he looked at DG. She looked bright and happy, which was an improvement from the wide-eyed and depressed look she had carried around the O.Z. As the laughter subsided, DG took a twig from the kindling pile and poked the makeshift fire. Cain saw her eyes leave the flames to glance at him and, after catching his gaze, look back to the fire. The Tin Man was puzzled; he had seen a shadow of sorrow in her gaze. Toto seemed to sense her sadness too because he sat up in her lap and licked DG's cheek.

Before he could question her, Jeb walked up to the group and address him. "We need your help."

With a last look at DG, Cain stood. As he passed Glitch, he leaned down and whispered, "Keep an eye on the princess. Make sure she's comfortable."

Glitch gave the slightest nod. As Cain left the group, he could clearly hear Glitch loudly suggesting, "I think we should have our own little celebration! DG, would you like something to drink?"

Apparently, the surrendered long-coats were having trouble showing the rebels where supplies were. Cain heard the leader out, as he rambled about how it was disgraceful to help "lowly, stinking rebels" and how he knew Azkadellia would never give such orders so he wouldn't lift a finger. Then, Cain calmly explained that, if the man couldn't wrap his mind around the concept that the reign of the sorceress was over, the Tin Man would simply lock him in one of the cold cells in the basement without food until he could understand that. The man thought that over and finally gave in. He led them to the storage rooms for food, blankets, and other necessities.

It was half an hour later when he returned to the main hall, carrying back an armful of lanterns, which were greatly appreciated by the healers to better see their patients. As he gave away the last one, Cain heard the now familiar sound of Toto's bark. The dog weaved through the crowed and jumped up to paw at his legs. Cain looked down. "What?"

Toto didn't resume his human shape; instead, he turned and ran back towards the back of the room, where DG and the others were sitting. Cain followed quickly, focusing his gaze on the group. There didn't seem to be anything wrong. DG was telling a story with grand gestures and Glitch and Raw sat on the other side of the fire, listening to her tale.

However, when they got closer, Cain could see that something was odd. DG was practically shouting, which she never did without good reason, and her movements were so wild that she nearly threw herself off her seat. Her audience was staring wide-eyed at the princess and huddled together as if she would explode at any second.

"…and he said that if I was late again, he'd fire me withoutta thought and I said I wouldn't be late if I had a decent clock-alarm-thingie and he asked why I didn't have one in the first place and I told him that he was so cheap, that I couldn't afford a good one withoutta raise!" DG finished her story by throwing back her head and laughing loudly; so loud that rebels sitting nearby glanced curiously at the princess.

Cain stepped up to the fire and stood beside Glitch and Raw as the three of them stared at the hysterical princess. "What's gotten into her?" he quietly asked.

"Dunno," Glitch answered. "She just started rambling and yelling." Toto whined pitifully as he looked at DG.

When DG's laughter finally subsided, Cain kneeled beside her. She turned so quickly to face him that her butt started to slide of her stool. Cain grabbed her elbow to help steady her but, instead of falling backwards, DG now fell forwards. Her arms went around the Tin Man's neck as she cried, "Cain! You're back! I missed you!"

It was very hard to ignore the way DG was pressing herself against him. Cain could feel every curve of her body and when their cheeks brushed together, his skin tingled at DG's touch. Reluctantly, Cain reached up and unlocked her grasp on his neck. When he pushed the princess away, he studied her. DG's cheeks were tinged red and her eyes seemed to have difficulty focusing. "You alright, kid?"

DG grinned up at him. "Neva betta," she said, the words definitely slurred as they left her lips. Turning away from Cain, DG picked up a canteen that sat next to her and raised it to take a sip. Without a word, the Tin Man reached out and snatched the canteen from her hands. "Hey, that's mine!" she whined.

Cain ignored her pleas and took a sip from the container, nearly choking when the familiar flavor of whiskey filled his mouth. Forcing himself to swallow, Cain glared down at DG. "You're drinking whiskey!?"

Looking at her feet, DG murmured, "Well, Glitch gave it to me."

Cain now turned his glare on Glitch and the half-brained man cowered against Raw. "You gave her whiskey!?"

"I didn't know was it was!" Glitch cried in his defense. "I thought it was just water!"

"Was this full when you gave it to her?" Cain demanded, shaking the nearly empty canteen in Glitch's face.

"…yes?"

Cain said a few choice words that made DG giggle. "By all the gods, she's drunk!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that your son would be carrying whiskey in his canteen?" Glitch said.

"This is Jeb's?" Cain asked.

"Yeah." Glitch pointed to the canteen. "See? His name is right there, on the bottom."

Their inspection of the canteen was interrupted by Toto's frantic bark. The dog took off after DG, who was running across the room on unsteady legs, her path weaving from side to side. Cain shoved the canteen into Glitch's hands, a little too hard for the man fell over and whacked his head against the stone floor. The Tin Man didn't pause to apologize but followed the drunken princess.

She headed to the hallway, shouting out Jeb's name as she went. Jeb appeared out of a now empty supply room, confusion clear on his face. "Princess?"

DG hurried up to him and threw an arm around his shoulder. "Jebbie, I just wanted to say tha' I'm vewy, vewy sorry and I'll make it up to you. Promise!"

Jeb simply stared at DG until his father and Toto caught up with them. "Is she drunk?" Jeb asked. There was no denying it so Cain simply nodded. Jeb gave a silent 'oh!' before looking down at DG. "What are you sorry for?"

"Tha' I drank all tha' wonderful whiskey of yours," DG answered. "But I'll replace it as soon as we get to da palace. I get you a whole gallon. No! A whole truck full'a whiskey!"

"You're generosity is astounding, Highness," Jeb said with a laugh.

Cain took DG's other arm and drew it over his shoulder so that the two men supported her. "I think we'd better get her up to bed before she promises the entire kingdom free alcohol."

Toto yipped in agreement. But before the group could take a step, DG's legs gave out and she pulled both Cain men down to the floor. They struggled for a moment to lift the princess and themselves to their feet but were unable to untangle from each other. Cain glared at the dog. "I don't suppose you want to help us out?"

Instead of being useful, Toto just climbed into DG lap and licked her face. She giggled wildly. "Tha' tickles!"

"DG," Cain grumbled. "Stop playing with the damn dog. We need to get you to bed."

"Why?" she asked as she laid her head against the elder Cain's shoulder. "I'm veeery comfy, righ' here."

There was a long moment of silence as Jeb and Toto looked at Cain, wondering what to do. Cain had to admit that he was very tempted to remain here in DG's embrace. But it was bad enough that she had run through the crowd of rebels in her drunken state; if the entirety of the rebel force came into the hall way and saw the princess sleeping off her drinking, DG would never be able to live it down.

"Sorry, kiddo, but this hall is no place to nap," the Tin Man said. Being as gentle as he could be, Cain handed the princess over to his son and managed to untangle himself from the others. When he was on his feet, Cain reached down, grabbed DG by the waist, and unceremoniously threw her over his shoulder.

The princess shrieked as Cain carted her down the hall. "Wha' are you doin'? PutmedownputmedownputmedownPUTMEDOWN!" She beat on his back but Cain refused to release his hold on her.

"Uh, are you going to want any help, Father?" Jeb asked from his seat on the floor.

"Just keep an eye on the mutt," Cain called back just as they entered the stairwell. "I can handle one princess; drunk as she may be."

"I'm not too drunk tha' I can't walk, ya know," DG said as they climbed up the stairs to the upper floors, where bed rooms had been prepared for the royal family.

"Sure, kid," Cain said with a chuckle.

There was a group of guards in the corridor, watching over the rooms where the Queen, Ahamo, and Princess Az slept. They came to attention when he entered the hall but their stances sagged as they took in the image of a drunken DG clinging to the Tin Man's shoulder.

Cain paused at the door to glare at the guards. "There's nothing to see here," he growled at them and the guards quickly averted their eyes. Pushing the door open, Cain stepped inside with no idea that his threat lost much of its force when DG giggled and waved at the guards from over his shoulder.

He slammed the door shut behind them and laid the giggling princess down on the bed. Cain then began a thorough search of the room, reassuring himself that there were no hidden assassins lurking about.

"Heya, Cain!" DG called when Cain ended his inspection of the closet.

"Yes, princess," the Tin Man said.

"Wha's your name?"

Cain stared at DG as if she had suddenly grown a second head. "What do you mean 'what's my name'? You know what my name: Cain."

"Nononono," DG said with an enthusiastic shake of her head. "I mean, wha's your first name? Hey, I'll tell ya what DG stands fer if you tell me your name." Her eyes gleamed with excitement… or maybe just with alcohol.

"You know my first name," Cain said with a sigh. "But you're too damn drunk to remember it. Wyatt Cain."

"Wyatt," DG repeated like a parrot. "Wah-eye-att!" Like a very drunk parrot.

"And you don't need to tell me what DG means," Cain quickly cut her off when she opened her mouth again. "Everyone in the O.Z. knows. DG. Dorothy Gale. The first slipper and Queen of the O.Z. Quite a name you have to live up to."

DG glared at the Tin Man and let her body fall back, the pillows beneath her cushioning the fall. "Thanks fer ruinin' my fun."

Cain sat on the edge of the bed, watching the girl as she stared up at the ceiling. After a full minute of silence, Cain broke the moment by saying, "If you're settled in, I should probably go."

"Really?" DG asked in a whiny voice.

"Sorry, darling, but I must." Cain stood but, before he could step to the door, her small hands wrap around his arm.

Steel blue eyes meet fuzzy, unfocused ones. With a small pout on her face, DG asked, "Why won't you stay?"

DG had no idea how much that question tormented him. It twisted Cain inside, so bad that it hurt. More than anything in the world, Wyatt Cain wanted to stay in that room. He wanted to sink into the bed and hold DG; to kiss and touch her. He wanted to tell her all the feelings that he had kept bottled inside for a week, feelings that had no right to grow so fast but were undeniably there. There were a million reasons to stay… but one very good reason to leave.

If Cain knew alcohol (and he had had enough experiences that he could safely consider himself an expert), DG was drunk to the point that she probably couldn't tell up from down. Her mind was scrambled and she would remember very little of this night. Even if only slightly tipsy, he would never risk taking advantage of her.

But, even with his morals intact, it was difficult to leave. DG leaned closer; close enough that Cain could feel her warm breath on his face. "Cain?" she whispered her plea. All he had to do was lean forward, just an inch, to claim her lips.

'She won't remember it tomorrow,' a voice in his head suggested. 'It could be your little secret. Take it!'

So tempting…

With all the will power he could muster, Cain pushed himself up off the bed and stormed toward the door.

"Cain?"

Halfway across the room.

"Cain?"

Standing at the door.

"Cain!"

Hesitation… and then his hand gripped the doorknob.

"_Wyatt_!"

Wyatt Cain froze. The voice that called to him was not the wavering whine of a drunk DG but the firm call of the princess.

He slowly turned back. She was fully sitting up in the bed, her fingers tangled in the bed sheets as though they were her last lifeline. "Wyatt, please," she asked, without a single slur in her voice. "Why won't you kiss me?"

Cain suddenly had a hard time finding his voice. Only her name slipped from his lips. "DG…"

"You better have a damn good reason," said DG, smiling at him.

Still stunned by this turn of events, Cain said, "I would never take advantage of a drunk girl."

DG finally dropped her eyes from his and watched as her fingers traced designs on the blankets. "Well…" she said slowly. "What if the girl wanted to be kissed?"

"That depends," Cain answered. "How many drinks has said girl had?"

"Not as much as the man in question has come to believe," DG grinned up at him.

"You faked it? You faked being drunk?" Cain demanded and was answered by a nod. "Why?"

DG didn't say a word but slid from the bed and crossed the room, standing close enough that he could feel her body heat. "You never answer my question," DG said as she looked up at him. "Why won't you kiss me?"

Cain reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand. DG leaned into his touch and against him, her sigh vibrating through his body. "I can't," he said.

"You want to," DG countered.

"You have no idea," Cain growled. "But, if I acted on all my impulses…"

"Then just act on a request," DG pleaded. "Kiss me."

Could he? Easily. She was just centimeters away.

Should he? Totally different question. There were so many reasons to or not to.

Would he?

…

"Too slow." DG wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down on hers. Cain's first instinct was to push her away but found himself instead holding her closer when his arms encircled her waist. Taking courage in his reaction, DG opened her mouth to his tongue. He could only taste a hint of whiskey, as though she had only taken a sip. Cain smiled against her mouth when DG's hands slipped up and pulled off his hat.

Holding tight to DG, he spun them and pushed her against the wall. Her gasp made Cain pull back fast, afraid that he had hurt her. But then she whispered, "Don't stop."

Without a thought, Cain leaned back and kissed DG on the lips briefly, barely more than a brush. Then he lowered his head to place kisses down her neck. DG shivered in his grasp. Cain claimed her lips once more and the princess eagerly responded.

When they broke away, both were panting, their breath warming each other's skin. Cain reached up and ran his fingers through her hair. DG grinned up at him. "I've wanted to do that for a week now."

"You are a stupid… stupid… stupid… girl," Cain whispered, emphasizing each word with a kiss.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Because all I've wanted to do this last week is lock you up and throw away the key, so I can have one moment of not worrying about the next bit of danger you're going to run into."

"Am I that much of a handful?" DG said and the look on the Tin Man's face made her blush. "You just overreact!"

"You know what?" Cain said. "For the first time since we met, I have a room I can lock you in."

DG stared wide-eyed at the Tin Man. "You wouldn't dare."

Without speaking a word, Cain threw DG over his shoulder for the second time in less than an hour. DG shrieked, cutting it off quickly when she remembered the guards outside. "Wyatt! Put me down!" she beat on his back but the Tin man kept firm hold on her.

He dropped her on the bed. When she opened her mouth to yell, Cain forced a finger to her lips. DG blinked up at him with innocent pleading eyes. "I have to help Jeb below," he said, trying to sound as firm as possible. "and I can't focus if I'm worried about you. So you will stay here til I come for you."

"I don't like this plan," DG whispered against his fingers.

"Sorry, sweet heart," Cain said without sounding a bit sympathetic. "But that's the way it has to be."

She tried to talk again but Cain silenced her once more, this time using his lips to keep her quiet. Not that DG was complaining. She grabbed his coat, trying to pull him closer, but his hands reached up to pry the fabric from her fingers. "Good night, princess," he said, taking his hands from hers and walking to the door.

This time he grabbed the knob without hesitation, not even pausing when he heard DG groaning on the bed. "You are infuriating, Wyatt Cain!"

Cain allowed a smile to creep across his face as he looked over his shoulder at her. "Love you too, DG." The words were out in the air before the Tin Man could think. Those simple words were enough to make DG freeze. Tin Man and princess stared at each other from across the room, both grateful that the shadows hid their blushing faces.

Keeping his mouth shut, 'less he say something more, Cain pushed through the door, slamming it behind him. The guards watched him, obviously curious, but he took off down the hall without a word to them, too wrapped up in his own thoughts to care.

However, he had yet to even reach the stairs when he heard a door opening. "Wyatt!"

The Tin Man turned at the sound of her voice. DG was hurrying down the hallway, his hat clutched firmly in her grip. His hand jerked up to his head, surprised when his fingers touched hair and not hat. Then he remembered DG pulling it off during their first heated kiss. DG obviously remembered as well for she was walking towards him with cocky grin, swinging his hat on one finger. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

He held out his hand, silently demanding the hat. Stopping just in front of him, DG slowly studied him and, after a moment, shook her head. Instead, she stepped closer and reached above his head. She placed the hat on his head and then tugged the sides down so that it fit securely on his head.

But DG didn't stop there. She kept pulling down and, at the same time, raised herself onto her toes. She brushed her lips against his in the lightest kiss. "Ditto," she whispered against his mouth. Before he could blink, DG stepped away, clasping her hands behind her back and cheeks red with a blush. "Good night, Mr. Cain."

"G'night to you, Highness," he replied, dipping his head in a semi-bow.

DG grinned at him before walking back to her room. Once the door clicked shut behind her, Cain continued down the hall. When he was alone in the stairwell, he allowed himself to breathe again. Wyatt Cain smiled, thinking that the next few days would be very interesting ones indeed.

--END--

AN: this is the first Tin Man fanfiction that I thought of but it's the second one I've posted. A little story to amuse myself. I hope you found it enjoyable as well.

Happy comments and constructive critiques are welcome; flames will be ignored.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
